Simply Irresistible
by hermionepuckle
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend some well-earned quality time together.


Ron had decided; being an Auror was not all it was cracked up to be

**Title:** Simply Irresistible  
**Ship:** Ron/Hermione  
**Rating:** **NC-17**  
**Word Count:** 3337  
**Summary:** Ron and Hermione spend some well-earned quality time together.  
**Warnings:** Basically PWP, Outdoor!Sex, Almost-Fully-Clothed!Sex, Cunnilingus, (not-quite-exhibitionism – as in, they're not watched but the thought that they _could be_ turns them on.)  
**A/N:** I was inspired to write this after I saw an adorable piece of art by **redheadsarehot** ( LJ). It's all sweet and G-rated and I somehow ended up with this! So, thank you to her for the inspiration, and for giving this the once-over too!

Ron had decided; being an Auror was not all it was cracked up to be. He'd only been a fully-fledged Auror for about six months and, already, the thought of giving it up had crossed his mind, more than once. Training had been tough, but he'd expected it to get easier once he was an official Auror.

It was probably different when you were Harry Potter's best friend though. So many people were quick to judge, quick to assume that he'd only been allowed into the Auror programme because of who he was friends with.

Kingsley assured Ron that he had more than proved himself during training, but Ron still heard whispers in the changing room. As Hermione politely put it – Harry was not so polite – those 'childish, resentful fools' still made him doubt himself and his abilities, even if in his heart he knew he belonged there.

Ron and Hermione barely had time to see each other. Ron couldn't remember the last time they'd had a proper conversation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd asked her how _her_ work was going. He couldn't remember the last time they'd made love. Hermione was trying her best to understand, to be supportive, and Ron could see that. But he could also see that it was killing her, that she was missing him just as he was missing her.

Since earning his badge, Ron had been working longer and harder hours than he even had for training, and had very little free time to spend at home. By the time he returned from work each night, he just about had the energy to force down whatever creation Hermione had prepared (or tried to) before he'd pass out on the sofa, completely exhausted.

More often than not, he'd wake a few hours later in bed, Hermione cuddled into his side, but unable to remember how he'd got there. At least he didn't have to wonder anymore how Hermione performed Levitating Charms so flawlessly. After all, she was always telling him that practice made perfect.

Today, Merlin must have been working in his favour… or something. Not only was it a beautiful day – an uncommon occurrence for English weather, even in the summer - but it was also Ron's first day off in a long, long time. It might have even been his first since he'd passed his final exams.

It was perfect weather for flying, and Ron was keen to test out the new broom he'd bought with his mounting salary. However, he was even more eager to spend time with Hermione.

She was curled in a chair in the lounge, reading a book. Ron leaned over from behind, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You fancy coming?" he asked her,

"To watch you fly?" Hermione answered, uninterestingly. "Why would I want to do that?"

She continued to stare at the large book perched on her knee, flicking to the next page as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"I thought we could make a day of it," Ron continued. "We could pack some food, and a blanket. You can sit and read while I have a quick fly about, and then we can lie about and eat and do nothing for the whole day. What do you think?"

"You're not planning on seeing Harry today?" she asked coolly, turning the page again.

Ron rolled his eyes. Even Hermione didn't read that fast.

"I see Harry everyday at work," Ron began. "I want to spend my free time with _you_. We haven't spent much quality time together recently, and I think Harry's probably feeling the same way; about Ginny I mean. He'll want to spend time with his girlfriend too. Sorry, wife. Merlin, how am I ever going to get used to that?" Ron grimaced, but smiled when he saw a muscle twitch in Hermione's cheek, as though she was fighting back a grin. Oh, he'd missed that smile.

"I miss you," he whispered into her ear a few seconds later, running his thumb along her neck softly. "Come on, Hermione, you're always telling me I should be more spontaneous, more romantic…"

She caressed his arm for a few seconds, her hand sweeping up and down his forearm delicately before moving up to give his bicep an affectionate squeeze. Finally, she tore her eyes away from the book and turned her head to face him.

"I miss you too," she smiled, at last, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. "It's a great idea. I'll pack the stuff, you go and get your broom."

--

Hermione spread the blanket out under a tree and lay down on her stomach. She pulled a book from the large bag she had packed and opened it to the page she had marked. She tried to read but, even in shade of the tree, the sunlight was so bright that it made the white paper difficult to look at.

Searching in the large bag she had packed, she fished out a pair of sunglasses and went back to her book. It was just as difficult to read, as they were too dark and now she had to strain her eyes to read the words. The squinting was giving her a headache, so she decided she wasn't going to finish the book that day, like she'd planned.

As she turned, intending to replace the book, she caught a glimpse of Ron at the corner of her eye.

Keeping her sunglasses in place, and opening her book once again, she decided to observe him under the pretence of reading. She watched as he swooped, and dived, and glided through the air. He looked so happy, so carefree, and she hadn't seen him like that in a long time. These days, he was always so exhausted and stressed about work. Until now, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed seeing him like this.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, staring, but suddenly Ron was drawing closer to her. He stopped just a few metres away.

"Hey," he grinned. "Close your mouth, you're drooling."

Caught out, Hermione knew she was blushing and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Well, the scene I was just reading _is_ rather good," she said, sitting up.

"Hermione, you haven't turned the page for a good fifteen minutes."

"I…" She didn't know how to defend herself from that. How did he even know?

"I'm an Auror, love," he laughed, before she could think up a response. "Nothing gets passed me. But it doesn't matter, 'cause I haven't been able to take my eyes off you either."

"Oh, really? What makes you think I was watching you?"

"Like I said, nothing gets past me." He flipped himself upside down on the broom, showing off. "Of course, I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

He winked at her, and Hermione's heart sped. It was just like when they'd first together, this flirty banter. They'd barely had time for any sort of conversation recently, and Hermione felt a silly but wonderful mixture of nerves and excitement stirring her insides.

He floated forwards, still upside down, until their faces were just inches apart.

"Irresistible, are you?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Hmm," Ron hummed his approval as he moved even closer. "I'll prove it."

With that, he pressed his lips against hers, and she couldn't help but sink into the kiss. She didn't care if it meant he was right, that this little game of theirs had ended much more quickly than it used to, because they hadn't kissed like this for months.

It wasn't even much of a kiss, when she thought about some of the others they'd shared. It was just a simple moving of their lips against each other, Ron sucking on her lower lip gently with just a hint of tongue, but it was beautiful. She had both hands clutching each side of his face, as if he was about to float away, and Ron had one of his own gripping the back of shirt, whilst the other held on tightly to the broom.

When they finally broke the kiss, Hermione caressed his face for a few moments before giggling to herself.

"I always wanted to try a Spiderman kiss," she murmured.

"Spider? What? Fuck. Where?"

Ron's arms flailed about as he tried to brush off the non-existent spider whilst hanging upside down, almost knocking Hermione out in the process. He tried to clutch onto the broom with his thighs but, in a panic, he lost his grip and fell on his head.

Hermione tried not to let out the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her, but she couldn't help it. In just a few seconds, she was clutching her sides and her eyes were streaming as she laughed harder and harder. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed aloud like this, and it felt brilliant.

Ron sat up and rubbed the back of his head. When he saw Hermione rolling around on the floor, he couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"All right, it wasn't that funny," he looked at her, bemused.

"Talk… about… irresistible!" she forced out through her mirth.

"Well, what d'you have to go and mention spiders for?" Ron asked incredulously, with a visible shudder.

Hermione took a few moments to compose herself, wiping at her eyes and trying to breathe.

"Spiderman," she corrected, eventually. "It's a Muggle film, about a superhero."

"_Spider_man?!" Ron shrieked. "Why on Earth would anyone name a superhero after those awful things?"

Hermione just giggled and shook her head.

"You have to admit though," Ron said, crawling over her on his hands and knees, "I was doing well at convincing you before you ruined the moment."

Before Hermione had the chance to act offended, he'd bent to kiss her again, directing her to lie on her back and pinning her arms on either side of her head.

This kiss was different, more desperate. They were pressed hard against each other, tongues fighting for dominance, Hermione struggling to free her arms so she could touch him.

Ron ended the kiss, and brushed his nose across her cheek and towards her ear. Placing a few open mouthed kisses along her jaw, he stopped to whisper in her ear.

"Merlin, I've missed you," he said. "Can you feel it? How much I've missed you?"

She could. She could feel the telltale hardness pressing against her hip, but found she could barely put two words together as a response. Instead, she pushed her pelvis up against him to show that she understood.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he murmured, as he finally let go of her wrists and moved his hand to unbutton her blouse. "I've been an idiot."

"Shhh," Hermione told him, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

"Don't know what I was thinking," Ron continued, pulling the fabric of her bra down beneath her breasts so they could spill out over the top. "I don't know how you've put up with it… with _me_ for so long."

"Your work is important," she sighed, as he licked his thumb and rolled it around her now-exposed nipple.

"It'd mean nothing if I lost you," he said, continuing to caress her and resting his forehead against hers. "I promise I'll take more time off, that we'll spend more time together."

"I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him.

Ron blushed and nodded seriously, before giving her a final chaste kiss and shuffling down her body to take a nipple into his mouth.

Hermione buried a hand in his hair, caressed the back of his head, and watched as he ran his tongue around the hardening nub. His eyes were on her face all the time, and the look in them caused moisture to pool between her legs.

He grazed the nipple softly with his teeth, and then gave it one last, slow lick before moving further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach.

A slight breeze brushed across her body, cooling the saliva on her breast and tummy, and a shiver ran up her spine. It was a sudden reminder that they were outside and, although they were in the middle of nowhere, the thought that someone might catch them like this turned her on more than she would like to comprehend.

She might have complained, asked him to take her back home, if it hadn't been so long since they had been together like this. Right now though, the desire building inside her was taking over everything else. She wanted him, and she couldn't wait much longer.

Ron settled between her legs, and pushed her skirt up to bunch around her waist. With a little encouragement from his hands, she bent her knees and placed her feet on the floor. She raised her hips, expecting him to pull her underwear off, but instead he pressed his nose into her crotch and inhaled deeply.

"God," she whimpered as she felt another surge of moisture at her centre.

"You smell fantastic," Ron murmured, inhaling again before sticking his tongue out.

"Ron…" she squeaked, hoping he'd get the message, because that was all her brain was really capable of at the moment. The heat of his tongue pressed against her was incredible, even through the fabric. Her hands were fisting the blanket spread underneath them, bunching it all up between her fingers.

He slipped a finger under the crotch of her knickers, running it back and forth along the slit, gathering the dampness on his finger.

"You're so wet, love," he said, raising his head to smirk at her. "This all for me?"

"Yes," she sighed in frustration, rocking her hips against his finger in hopes of creating some friction. She wanted more, _needed_ more.

"What do you want?"

"Ron…" she said, through gritted teeth. "Just… please…"

He pulled her knickers to one side, exposing her folds to the fresh air and to anyone who might walk past. She moaned at the thought, and her hands clenched the blanket even harder.

Ron leaned in close and breathed hot air against her, and her hips bucked involuntarily. He gave a groan, and Hermione suspected he was tired of the teasing by now too.

However, it seemed he couldn't resist one final joke as he asked, "You're not going to mention anything scary and ruin the moment again are you?"

"Ron!" Hermione growled. "I'll never mention them again if you just… do _it_!"

Chuckling slightly, Ron finally gave in and pressed his tongue against her clit. One hand flew to his hair, prepared to press his face against her crotch if he moved away to taunt her even further.

Instead, he lapped greedily at her. His tongue pushing through her folds and tasting every bit of her he could find, only to start all over again. He stopped to suckle on her clit, lips massaging it tenderly, and Hermione felt something else pressing against her entrance. As Ron pushed two fingers into her, she gasped and unconsciously wrapped one leg over his shoulder in an attempt to get closer to him. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, and pressed his thumb just above her hole, still working at her sensitive nub with his lips and tongue.

Hermione suddenly felt her body tense as it readied itself for a mind-blowing orgasm, and the next moment she was panting, legs tensed to press her hips up against Ron's face as her climax hit.

Ron turned his head to nibble at her thigh for a moment, and then crawled over her body. His face was sticky and wet with her juices and his saliva but she couldn't have cared less when he bent down to share the taste with her.

Hermione continued to grind against the finger that was still holding her underwear to the side, but as she felt his erection press against her thigh, she didn't waste anymore time. Breaking the kiss, she quickly undid the fly of his jeans and pushed his boxer shorts down just enough to free his hard cock.

Ron bit his lip and tilted his head back as she stroked him. He quickly began to push into her hand, desperate for some stimulation.

"No," Hermione panted. "Please, want you inside me…"

Ron growled and quickly grabbed one leg with the hand he wasn't using to hold her underwear, and lifted it against his chest, leaning forwards and spreading her open. With no other warning, he pressed himself inside of her slowly, and Hermione watched Ron's face as he watched the place where they were joined.

He tried to start slow, to draw it out, to make it last for the both of them, but Hermione could tell he wasn't going to take very long and she didn't mind at all. The feeling of him stretching her was a feeling she'd forgotten, and although she knew she wouldn't come again from penetration alone – and that Ron was far too gone to remember this - she still enjoyed the slick, wet slide of Ron driving into her.

Although it had been a long time, Hermione still recognised the signs of Ron's impending orgasm. His thrusts became quickly more erratic and he was breathing with short, rapid puffs of air from his nose.

"You're close," Hermione whispered almost affectionately - she loved seeing him lose control like this - and although it wasn't a question, Ron nodded his head.

"Yes," he hissed. "Fuck."

He collapsed on top of her a few moments later, causing Hermione to gasp under his sudden, unexpected weight.

"Shit, sorry," he murmured, and he made a half-hearted attempt to move to her side.

"No, wait," she said quickly, tightening her arms around him. "Just stay here for a minute."

He was still inside her, softening and threatening to slip out at any moment, but she just wanted the connection to last as long as possible.

"Mmm," he agreed, placing a soft kiss against her hair.

She didn't know how long they lay there for, only that she might have been drifting off to sleep, that is, until Ron's stomach rumbled and they both shook with quiet laughter.

"Typical," she snorted.

"Hey, I'm not used to using that much energy in one go anymore," he smiled down at her, and moved a bit of hair off her face. "I have to re-fuel."

She smiled back and him, and he suddenly turned serious.

"Merlin, how did we go so long without that?"

She shook her head, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek, and said, "I don't know, but let's not go that long again, eh?"

"Never," he just looked at her for a few seconds, before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Now, time to eat, yeah? Get ready for the next round?"

He raised an eyebrow in a sexy leer before rolling off her, and pushing his trousers all the way off, sitting on the blanket in just his shirt. Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious, and she moved quickly to fix her bra, cast a cleaning charm on her knickers, and button up her blouse.

"Ron, cover yourself up, anyone could walk past," she told him.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, love. We're all alone. Now, what do we have here?" Ron asked, as he rummaged around in the bag Hermione had packed earlier. "Ah ha," he crowed triumphantly, pulling out a large bar of Honeyduke's chocolate, and a punnet of strawberries. "I think we can find a use for these."

He continued to search the bag to see what else he could find, and Hermione took the opportunity to admire his backside now that he'd kicked off his clothes.

That's when she noticed the little triangle of white sticking out from underneath him.

"Oh, Ron!" she admonished, suddenly, pushing him over onto his stomach to free her beloved – and now terribly creased - paperback. "Look what you've done to my book!"


End file.
